


Xander Todd

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Sweeney Todd fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander Todd

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this, incorporate it into a larger manip for sure, but I don't want it sitting on my comp gathering dust while I wait to be inspired, so I'm posting it for ya'll to enjoy. I was inspired to make this while reading:

[**Razor Cut Smile: Yet Another Halloween Fanfiction**](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4203158/1/Razor_Cut_Smile_Yet_Another_Halloween_Fanfiction) by Colleen

**Summary:** It's Halloween yet again, and this time when Xander goes to buy his plastic gun his attention strays to a lovely set of silver razors. Crossover Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sweeney Todd.


End file.
